Practical Joke Gone Wrong
Practical Joke Gone Wrong is a 2009 Diamond Dave Production and the first one of that year. It is a comedy film that contains toilet humor, slapstick and swearing. It revolves round two practical jokers harassing a grumpy reclusive individual. It was filmed in a couple of hours making it one of the shortest shooting schedules in Diamond Dave Productions history. Plot The film opens showing a man sleeping in his bed snoring loudly and cussing in his sleep. Meanwhile two bored teenagers are expressing how miserable they are having nothing to do. The lead teenager suggests pranking someone adding that he knows who would be a great target who he reveals to be 'Dave from round the corner.' Inside the house Dave wakes up swearing to himself and putting on his slippers. The lead teenager explains that Dave is a very grumpy guy who takes everything seriously even the most trivial of things adding that if a fly landed on him he'd jump and scream. His friend asks him how they should prank him and the lead teenager decides to prank call his house pretending to be a serial killer. (similar to the horror film Scream.) Dave grabs a newspaper and goes to the toilet and after a couple of minutes declares 'the eagle has fucking landed' implying he is defecating. The two teenagers make their way to Dave's house while Dave sits down and watches Dr Who on TV. Outside the house the lead teenager dials Dave's mobile number and rings it. Dave answers the phone and the lead teenager says in a menacing voice 'Hello Sydney'. (another reference to ''Scream) ''Dave is irritated by this and tells the lead teenager to 'bugger off'. He angrily hangs up and goes to sit down when the phone rings again and now lossing his temper Dave answers it a second time demanding to know who the caller is. The lead teenager toys with Dave and tells him he's in the house. Dave begins to panic and asks if the caller is winding him up. The caller says he is being deadly serious and that he's going to get Dave and goes on to say that he knows what Dave get's up to in private such as watching Dr Who and treating himself to Fosters beer at the weekend. Dave comically shrieks in a high pitched voice confirming that the caller is correct about his activities. Outside, the lead teenager moves to the front door and asks Dave what he's going to do now and a terrified Dave responds by literally shitting his pants. Dave moves into the kitchen and arms himself with a frying pan while the teenager tells him 'this will be the last phonecall you'll ever hear.' Dave hides in a room and the teenager opens the door to the house and proceeds into the hall. He stops and drops his guise announcing that he was only joking but before he can finish, Dave who has taken the situation way out of context whacks him with the frying pan and proceeds to beat the lead teenager in a comedic fashion. At this point the other teenager enters the house and explains to Dave that it was all just a joke and wasn't serious and a non plused Dave asks him 'You mean that wasn't a crazy killer phone stalking psychopath I've just beaten the shit out of?' Credits David Aiken as Dave Danny Jamison as Lead teenager Kelso as teenager Trivia The film wasn't scripted and completely improvised on the spot. The nature of the prank was planned but all the dialougue was improvised. For the phone scenes David deliberately activated the loudspeaker everytime he answered the phone so Dannys voice could be heard clearly to the audience. To further assure this David put subtitles in the scenes while editing to let the audience know what Danny was saying. This film has the most swearing out of all the Diamond Dave Productions with several uses of 'shit', 'bollocks', 'bloody', 'bugger' and 'hell' with two uses of the word 'fuck'. At the end the lead teenager says, 'Only joking. It's me.' Implying that he knew Dave personally rather than reputation and suggests that they may have been friends however seeing that Dave went on to beat him up with a frying pan it is unlikely that their implied friendship continued after that. When Dave is in the toilet and says 'The eagle has fucking landed.' is actually David Aiken's impersonation of Frank Gallagher from Shameless who says the exact same line in one episode. The episode of Dr Who Dave is watching is Evolution Of The Daleks. There are some references to Dr Who in this film. There is a Dr Who poster in Dave's bedroom, Dave is wearing Dalek slippers, he watches it on TV and the lead teenager says he knows that Dave watches Dr Who. This is an inside joke to David Aiken being a long time fan of Dr Who. The credits are quite long and even extend to a small clip show of stills from the film. The reason for this is that David Aiken loved the song that he used for the credits which is a Rick Wakeman song called Merlin The Magician and wanted to use as much of it as he possibly could.